All I Want Is You
by trololo4ever
Summary: What would happen if Spinelli had been allowed to tape Elizabeth giving birth?


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital.

_"All I Want is You"_

by

Shakespeare's Sister 92

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"I... oh, umm..."

Elizabeth and Lucky both looked at Spinelli suspiciously, eyes narrowed and brows drawn. Lulu also looked at him, her expression one of curiosity.

"Spumoni, why do you have that camera?" Lucky asked as he and Elizabeth shared a glance. Spinelli quickly made certain the couple was not looking, and mouthed 'Jason' to Lulu, whose eyebrows lifted to her hairline, realization dawning .

"Oh, I... I forgot to tell you!" she began, shifting her blue eyes over to her brother and his soon-to-be wife.

"Tell us what, Lulu?" Elizabeth cocked her head. "What's going on?"

"Well, Spinelli and I, we thought it would be a good idea to film the baby's birth," Lulu answered, Spinelli nodding vehemently beside her.

"Yeah, what the Blonde One says," he mumbled, biting his chapped, bottom lip.

Lucky cocked an eyebrow. "Good idea? Why?"

Lulu thought quickly, racking her brain for a believable excuse. She must have taken a moment too long, for Spinelli was the one who replied.

"Uh...for the Blonde One's mother! W-we figured it might be nice to record it for her."

"Lulu? You're doing this for your mom?" Elizabeth sat up straighter in the hospital bed, wincing slightly.

Nodding slowly, Lulu murmured, "Yeah... for Mom." Frowning a little, she continued, "I mean, I just thought that, you know, because she can't be here to see it in person, that we could tape it. Then, if she ever gets better, she could watch it on film."

Lucky smiled at his little sister. "I think that's a great idea," he said, glancing down at Elizabeth, who did not quite seem to share her fiancé's enthusiasm. "Don't you think so, Elizabeth?"

It took a moment or two, but Elizabeth swallowed, hesitantly nodding her head. "Yeah, that's a wonderful idea," she mumbled, forcing a smile.

"So... you'll let us record the baby's delivery?" Lulu asked as she and Spinelli exchanged hopeful looks.

"Absolutely," said Lucky before Elizabeth could even react.

* * *

"Wow... that was... interesting?"

"I've never heard someone scream so loud," Lulu said as she and Spinelli stood outside Elizabeth's hospital room.

Things had since quieted down. Elizabeth had given birth to a healthy baby boy almost an hour ago now. Liam Alan Spencer was a little small, having been born several weeks before his actual due date. Other than that, he was perfectly healthy. His eyes were, of course, blue, and what little hair he had on his head was a light shade of brown. Lulu recognized that the red-faced baby strongly resembled his biological father, Jason Morgan. She was a little worried, and Elizabeth had appeared to share the feeling.

Every so often, Elizabeth would steal a glance up at Lucky, worried that he would notice that the boy shared none of his own facial features. The dark-eyed man did not seem to be aware of the fact, though, as he carried on cooing and whispering to Liam.

Outside, Lulu and Spinelli we're putting away the video camera.

"So... when are you going to show him?" Lulu asked him, watching him zip up the black bag in which the camera was stowed away.

"Tonight, probably," Spinelli told her, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "All I need to do is upload the footage onto my laptop. He can watch it on there."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lulu nodded, crossing her arms. "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Of course, my fair Blonde One," he said, grinning goofily, bowing slightly. "The Jackal is forever grateful for the beautiful Blonde One's assistance."

"Umm... yeah, bye, Spinelli."

"Fare thee well!"

* * *

Spinelli jumped up from the sofa that night when Jason arrived home from General Hospital.

"Hello, Stone Cold," he had said when the man had shut the door.

Jason nodded, looking around as he hung up his leather jacket. "Is Sam here?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah. That's right," Jason said, tiredly falling down on the cushion on the far end of the same sofa as Spinelli was sitting. "She's working late, shooting something for that show."

Spinelli nodded, chewing his lip as he had done earlier that day. "Um... Stone-"

"My name is Jason."

"Oh, right... right, Jason..."

Jason looked impatient, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Spinelli flipped up his laptop's screen. "You probably know that Elizabeth had the baby today, yeah?" he said nervously.

Sighing, Jason rubbed his neck. "Spinelli, I'm not going to talk about this-"

"Please, Jason... I, well, Lulu and I, we..."

"What, Spinelli?" Jason demanded impatiently.

Carefully, the younger man slid over next to the older, bringing the laptop along with him. "Just watch, okay?"

"Why-?"

"_Please, _Jason," Spinelli urged, looking at the man desperately.

Exhaling sharply through his nostrils, Jason watched the screen, surprised to see a very much pregnant Elizabeth propped up in a hospital bed. "Lulu? You're doing this for your mom?" he heard her ask.

Then came Lulu's voice. "Yeah... for Mom. I mean, I just thought that, you know, because she can't be here to see it in person, that we could tape it. Then, if she ever gets better, she could watch it on film."

"What is...?" Jason froze, suddenly aware of what he was being shown. "No," he said, rising up.

Spinelli reached up and grabbed his sleeve. "No! Wait, Jason, please!"

"I don't want to see this, Spinelli!" Jason yelled, yanking free of the other's grasp.

"But, Jason, it's _your_ baby! This is your child's _birth_! You _deserve_ to see it!" Spinelli insisted as the man turned his back, preparing to walk away

"Didn't you hear me? I don't want-!"

"This is your _child, _Jason, your _son_!"

"Spinelli-"

"No, Jason! You need to see this! I... come on, please, just watch!"

For the next minute, neither spoke, only the people on the recording playing on the laptop could be heard. Spinelli watched as Jason's shoulders slumped, as the man lost his composure.

"Jason...?"

Blue eyes glistening, Jason turned back around, facing the other. Shakily, he took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please, understand, Spinelli... if I see this..." he broke off.

"This is your son, Jason. His birth. You're his dad, you deserve to watch him being born," Spinelli attempted to reason.

"If I watch this... it'll only remind me of what I can't have," Jason whispered, rubbing his face.

Swallowing, Spinelli paused the recording and stood, leaving his beloved laptop on the coffee table. "I'm leaving this here... in case, you know." With that, he clumsily ran upstairs to his bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him.

Sighing, Jason looked from the staircase to the laptop. A heavy lump forming in his throat, he sat on the sofa. After a brief search for it, he pressed the play button.

"Come on, Elizabeth, just one more push!" he heard Lucky say.

"We can see the head, now."

Jason watched with shiny eyes as Elizabeth squeezed Lucky's hand with hers. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her hair smoothed back on her head. She screamed and moaned and cried.

"Okay, there's another contraction."

"Push, Liz, come on, honey! Push!"

"A bit more... that's it, a little more."

The doctor's were pulling out a head, then the shoulders. Jason felt his eyes stinging and blinked furiously, breathing unsteady.

"You can do it, honey."

A loud scream was heard.

"Just one more push... and... we've got 'em!"

Lucky had peered over, watching as the doctor held the baby. "It's a boy! Elizabeth, just what you wanted, we've got a son!"

Jason realized he was fighting a losing battle and threw in the towel, allowing his tears to fall. His shoulders shook with sobs as his son cried His vision was slightly blurry as he watched Lucky cut the umbilical cord, _his _son's umbilical cord. _He_ should have been the one to cut it, not Lucky. That was _his_ boy, _his _baby.

The camera zoomed-in on his son as he was being cleaned up. The baby's eyes were still blue, his face a bright red, and his pink gums were showing as he screamed.

"What's his name, Liz? Remember? You get to decide since it's a boy."

"Liam... Liam Alan Spencer."

Jason himself felt like screaming. That was his baby boy. He wanted hold him, he wanted cradle him in his arms, he wanted dry his tears, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to tell him how he loved him.

He wanted his boy.

"Liam..." he whispered.

Face covered with his shaking hands, Jason cried. He cried for what he would never have, and what he wanted most in this world.

He had never hated anybody more than he did himself at that moment. Why had he given up his baby? Why was he going to allow Lucky Spencer to raise his son?

Jason did not hear Spinelli's footsteps as he descended the stairs, entering the parlor once more.

Spinelli had never seen someone in so much pain, so miserable. Never had he so badly longed to take away another's pain. What could he do? Should he even do anything at all? As he watched Jason lean over, head in his hands, his whole body racking violently with heart-wrenching sobs.

Mind made up, Spinelli approached the man. Then, gently, he put his hand on Jason's shoulder. The blue-eyed man's head snapped upward, startled.

Spinelli looked at Jason's tear-stained face, his red-rimmed eyes, followed his Adam's apple as he swallowed. Worrying his bottom lip, he sat down next to him. After an awkward moment, he opened his arms, an invitation for a hug. Surprisingly, Jason accepted the invitation, and leaned forward, wrapping his long arms around the other, grieving for the son he could never have.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think. I've worked very hard on this. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
